As The Sun Sets
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Legends say that Skull Island will one day become the home of heroes. And now The Protectors will become the 2nd famous Pirates. Ladies and gentlepirates, please meet Sunset Star and The DreamWeavers. All is fine at first but soon there is a crisis with Undead Pirates. Dangers rise and many life and death sitiuations face The Protectors. But who will save Skull Island? (OCs NEEDED)


It was the dead of night when this happened.

Young Pirates Stephanie Windlass and Natalie Blake and one of their crewmembers named 'Lucky' Jack Russell were on their way to the Kraken Skulls Tavern to pick up two barrels of yum for the crew. Although their Captain, Elizabeth Roberts, warned them that there were very unusual activities including robberies, falling stars, loose ammunition, Natalie only said that 'Danger is my middle name. Well, that and my actual middle name is Laura'.

When they were going to the tavern they heard various noises that sounded like rattling sticks... or something even more disturbing and questionable.

"Are you even sure that we are going in the right way?" A cloaked Stephanie asked.

"Well... we are turning right." The Swashbuckler replied.

Stephanie faceplamed.

"I still wonder how she was able to join our crew..."

When they entered the tavern, they had a warm welcome. No, they didn't fall into a trap, they were greeted by their friends.

"Hello there, lassies. Here for your barrels?" Skinny Pete, the barkeep, asked.

"Aye. Two, as always." Natalie smiled.

"Right. Wait a second." He went to the yum cellar.

The girls and the dog sat and waited for a few minutes. During that time, someone else came in. It was a masked girl and a pirate cat (girl). The girl wore a dark aqua pirate captain ensemble while the cat had a simple blue and lilac sailors outfit (the cat also was middle-aged). Something told our heroes that the masked girl was a Pirate Captain while the Cat Sailor seemed to be a companion to her. The girl also had a jeweled shield and a simple sabre which made her seem to be a Privateer... but they weren't too sure. The cat, however, had two sabres.

Everyone in the tavern kept on looking at them. Each of them kept whispering to each other. _'Who are they?', 'No, she can't be real...', 'It can't be possible that they exist!'_ everyone whispered.

Natalie, Stephanie and Jack were very confused.

The barkeep had broughten the two barrels and Natalie with Stephanie had rolled them outside.

"So... Does anyone know who was that?" Natalie asked.

"Nope..." The Musketeer said.

"No..." The dog pirate said.

"Well then-" Natalie's sentence was cut off by a noise.

It was a group of skeletal pirates. The Protectors were all surrounded. The group charged at our heroes.

But suddenly, someone pulled them (The Protectors) down to the ground.

* * *

They found themselves in a sewer (as always).

"Why do we keep going into sewers!?" Natalie groaned.

"Um, your welcome." A girl's voice was heard.

When The Protectors looked at who saved them, they were confused.

The first girl was the cat they saw back in the tavern except now she was wearing a Swashbuckler-esque outfit. The other was a girl in lavender blue Buccaneer-like clothing with a red there was a boy Swashbuckler (by the looks of his weapons) in golden yellow elegant Marleybone clothing with a purple trim.

"Please tell me I was rescued by the boy." 'Lucky' Jack Russell said.

"No. You were rescued by me." The cat girl said.

"Oh this is embarrassing. Not to mention that I was saved by a girl cat..."

"Listen, not to offend you but we are technically the protectors of Skull Island and well, the Spiral...Since we are called The Protectors..." Stephanie said.

"No, no, no, no, no. The DreamWeavers are the ones who protect the Spiral from evil." A voice of a young teenage girl was heard. It was revealed to be the girl from the tavern. "Oh, where are my manners. This is my crew, The DreamWeavers. 'Dashing' Brian Davenport, 'Quiet' Kimberly Collins and me firstmate, Janette El Gato."

"Doesn't El Gato mean, you know, 'the cat' in Monquistan?" Natalie was confused.

"It is very _irónico_ , no?" Janette giggled.

"Now, ladies..." Brian spoke.

"Stephanie Windlass..." Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Natalie Blake..." Natalie did the same.

"Yes, ladies Stephanie and Natalie, you may go now."

"But ho-" Natalie couldn't finish her question.

There was a cloud of smoke for a second, and the two girls disappeared. Jack was still there.

"What? Beg your pardon but why am _I_ still doing here?"Jack asked.

"Because, we need a little information... About your captain." The voice revealed herself to be the girl from the tavern.

"Well... Wait! For what reason?"

"I just need to know more about her. That's all."

"Her name is Elizabeth Roberts and she is a Pirate Captain from the Privateer School."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear. Oh, and, good night. Courtesy of Sunset Star."

"What? Your Sunset Star? But, this can't be possible-"

In a second, there was another cloud of smoke. It was sleeping gas.

"-That you are..." The dog pirate fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was indeed weird. At first, nobody believed 'Lucky' Jack Russell about Sunset Star. But they soon changed their mind...

 **XXX**

 **Hiya everyone! Hehe, again new story. (Why can't I ever continue or re-write stories fast?). But anyways. This story is accepting OCs so, here are the characters I need...**

 **5 Crewmembers for The DreamWeavers (MUST be an animal, NO HUMANS ALLOWED).**

 **3 Minions for the villain (must be a bit dim-witted, can be human, 2 must be girls, while 1 must be a guy who doesn't have to be dim-witted).**

 **2 Friends for Julia Davis' crew The Crystal Songs (Must be boys of the age of 13 or 14 who are ither a Half-Witch Doctor or Buccaneer).**

 **Ok. Here is the OC sheet...**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s) (optional):**

 **Age:**

 **Species:**

 **Relatives:**

 **Homeworld (Can be Earth if you want):**

 **Personality:**

 **Occupation: (Example: Lookout)**

 **Class:**

 **2ndary Class (Optional):**

 **Look: (Eyes/hair/skin/fur/etc.)**

 **Disguise Clothing (during the day to hide their actual identity):**

 **Actual Clothing:**

 **Quote(s):**

 **Backstory:**

 **Ok, that's it Pirates! Bye!**

 **- _The Diamond Writer_**


End file.
